


【hozi/豪雨】Promise

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -ABO x 孕夫ooc
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 2





	【hozi/豪雨】Promise

**Author's Note:**

> “我给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。” ——博尔赫斯《我用什么才能留住你》

01

权顺荣深深感受到做爸爸有多难了。久违的带李知勋和家里的小老虎出门玩，从前一天晚上就开始准备，跑上跑下把要用的东西都搬到车上，便当虽然说李知勋也有帮着忙准备，但总不太擅长做饭的小猫烫伤或者割伤自己，平时对音乐很有天赋却在这个时候意外地笨手笨脚。

装好奶瓶和几块备用的尿布，加上给两人准备在车上的小零嘴，从车库会到楼上，正看见李知勋小心翼翼地用新买的猫爪夹子从锅里夹着烫熟的西兰花和胡萝卜，用力地时候就会无意识地嘟起嘴来。

“要我帮你吗？”虽然只剩下摆进饭盒里这个简单的动作，但总觉得还是该问问，权顺荣站在一旁也不敢上前抱住他生怕打扰了他，只好拿起一旁的饭盒盖子等着盖上，“就差一点，不用了…比起那个，你赶紧看看儿子有没有醒。”

“没有啦，刚才进门后去看了，我还怕我关门声音太大了呢，小子还睡得挺好。”权顺荣升级当奶爸之后全职负责小孩的哄睡工作，主要是因为李知勋困得太快了，每次一贴床就不想起来，权顺荣倒也乐意被他使唤去干这干那，“幸好他睡眠质量跟你，太会遗传了。”

“可他睡觉的皮姿势可都怪你，感觉婴儿床都快要控制不住他了。”李知勋还记得之前权顺荣加班，有天晚上自己去哄睡觉的时候俯下身给儿子盖被子的时候，差点被肉肉的小脚踹到脸的事情，“那个背带我放桌子上了，明天记得带。”

02

本来不喜欢亲子装的，但是真正有了孩子的时候，给他买衣服的时候看见还是会心动，还是会忍不住买下来，为了配合小孩子而有些幼稚的背带裤设计在李知勋身上倒是很合适。

刚生完几个月的小猫肚子还没完全收回去，还是软绵绵微微鼓起来的一团肉，摸上去还是那样好的手感，原本想要速度练回原来健壮的身形的，却被权顺荣阻止——不是嘴上说不好，只是天天都要发信息问今晚吃这个那个好不好，有事没事就投喂些补品，睡前还要摸着自己软软的小肚子，一副爱惜的模样，这样看着也不着急减回去了。

帮着权顺荣把背带解开，把不安分地在挥舞着手脚的小老虎放在车后座的婴儿椅上系好安全带，肉肉的手又往自己脸上招呼，拍了两下又扯着自己身上新奇的背带裤带子玩，同时权顺荣在把大包小包的东西扔到后尾箱。

今天开车的理所当然地是权顺荣，理由是李知勋从出门就穿着毛拖鞋。安顿好孩子先坐上车，甩掉拖鞋把脚往座位上盘好，抽出前面抽屉里塞着的、自己的专属毯子，一个黑色的绒布盒子掉了出来，上面还有精致的镀金小字。

“I offer you the loyalty of a man who has never been loyal.”

还没来得及打开就听见权顺荣打开驾驶位的车门也坐进来，看见自己手里的盒子也没说话，静静地把外套脱掉又盖在李知勋腿上，旋开音响的按钮，是李知勋最爱的歌，轻柔又力量感十足的声音传出来，身后的孩子哼唧着的声音仿佛也成为了证人。

“权顺荣…这个？”打开盒子是一枚简洁的银戒，钻石是怎么说也是要有的，被切割成一个简单的星形，从星星的右侧延长开一条细细的线条，也是用同一块钻石雕刻而成的，细长的拖尾像是流星在夜空溜过的痕迹，绕过半圈在指环上变细变尖逐渐消失。

“晚了给你，对不起。”权顺荣承认是一直都很忙，加上孩子出生的事情让自己手忙脚乱，不停地在学习适应着这样的新生活，戒指老早就想买了，想设计个特别的专属于李知勋的图案，却因为缺乏浪漫细胞思来想去也没能决定好，“美国有个心理学家…斯滕伯格曾经说过，爱情的三要素是亲密、激情、承诺。”

当初求婚的话说得太仓促，答应也有气话的成分，即使感情是真实的，一切热吻和缠绵都历历在目，但无名指上的空位总是在等待一个承诺。

“我们亲密了两年了，激情也有过了，就差承诺没给你。”眼神真挚地看着李知勋的眼睛，浪漫深情的话却说得磕磕碰碰的，娇憨得不行的模样让李知勋想笑话他，但是又想听他说更多，“承诺现在给你，老婆。”

李知勋是个比外表看起来要更细腻的人，对所有情绪都很容易共情，戒指还没带上眼眶就开始湿润，其实承诺对自己是很重要的，但有时候看着权顺荣在为三个人的家庭忙前忙后，又会猜疑这是否是必要的。

爱你的人只会比你更爱你，李知勋到今天才真正明白这句话。

“你的戒指呢？”尺寸正好是自己的码，亮晶晶地待在无名指上，斜眼瞟瞟正在启动车子的权顺荣，两只手上都是光秃秃的，“我的等你设计，这样好像会更有意义对吧，老婆老婆，那个图案我想要…”

“不要老虎。”以为感动了小猫的老虎现在被猜透了心思，看了眼后座上的小老虎正聚精会神地看着窗外飞驰的风景，连平时爱叫唤的小嘴都安静了下来，“哦，老婆好凶。”

“嗯，很凶。”李知勋都想好了，要画一枚月亮，就单单一枚月亮，专属于他的月亮，只闪耀在自己的夜空里的月亮，把原本灰暗的空间洒满银辉的月亮，把周围的星都拥进炽热却又温柔无比的怀抱里，再用力亲吻的月亮。

“我想你会明白的。”对正在开车的他卖个关子，带着些神秘主义也挺好，把音响的声量调高让车厢都沉浸在浪漫至极的歌词里。

“There’s no place I’d rather be in this world.”

“Your eyes are where I’m lost in.”

——Bruce Mars 


End file.
